1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure of invention relates to an apparatus and a method for liquid transfer imprint lithography using a roll stamp. More particularly, the present disclosure of invention relates to an apparatus and a method for liquid transfer imprint lithography using a roll stamp capable of stably and more effectively performing imprint lithography.
2. Description of Related Technology
Generally, imprint lithography is widely used for forming micro or nano size patterns in the imprint lithography, a stamp on which a pattern is formed is contacted and pressed on a substrate on which a resist is coated, and then the pattern of the stamp is transferred to the resist at the same time when the resist is cured or hardened by heating or irradiating of ultraviolet ray.
In the imprint lithography, a thickness of a residual layer is very important to be decreased. When the pattern is transferred on the coated resist, a difference between an area in which the pattern is formed or an area in which the pattern is not formed depends on the stamp, but the thickness of the area in which the pattern is not formed mainly depends on the thickness of the initially coated resist. Thus, a lot of studies have been performed to decrease the thickness of the initially coated resist.
Among the studies, liquid transfer type imprint lithography is applied to decrease the thickness of the residual layer, such as “Liquid Transfer Imprint Lithography: A new route to residual layer thickness control”, N. I. Koo, J. W. Kim, M. Otto, C. Moormann, H. Kurz, EIPBN 2011—the 55th international conference on electron, ion, and photon beam technology and nanofabrication (hereinafter, Koo et al.).
However, Koo et al. merely disclosed a technology applied to a limited surface, and thus hard to be applied to a large-sized substrate or a flexible substrate.
Further, recently a roll type stamp is more widely used to transfer to the flexible substrate of the large-sized substrate. In the roll type stamp, a continuous line contact is possible such that the transfer is performed faster and more cheaply. Thus, in a new trend, a new technology is necessary to solve the above-mentioned problem.